Keeping Promises
by Silver Kitsune
Summary: AU. What would happen if Wufei had a sister, who was just as stubborn as him? Pairings undecided as of yet.
1. Default Chapter

Keeping Promises Prolugue: A Promise Made  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Saeko looked at her daughter adoringly, cuddling the small child close to her. Looking up into her husband's eyes, she asked, "What do we call her?" Tameo looked at his daughter, taking in her dark, curling hair and her bright chocolate eyes, and declared, "Brianna. My mother's name. I think it fits her, don't you?" He smiled down at his wife as she nodded her head. The newly-christened Brianna let out a soft coo, wiggling her arms at her mother. "Come here, Wufei." Saeko beckoned to her son. "Come and meet your new sister." Out of the shadows stepped a proud looking boy, no more than 2½ years old. Arms crossed over his chest in a blatant imitation of his father, a small scowl marring his tan features, the black haired boy stood tall. Slowly coming over to his mother's side, he peered down at the bundle in her arms. "She's so tiny, haha-ue." he whispered. "Do you want to hold her, Wufei?" she asked, and gave a soft chuckle as Wufei nodded his head vigorously. "Here now, hold her like this." Saeko instructed as she laid her newborn daughter in her son's arms. Cradling the ting body against his own, Wufei gazed at the tiny features o his sister. When his sloe eyes locked onto her chocolate gaze, his stubborn heart melted. Suddenly filled with a sense of purpose, Wufei whispered to his new sister, "From now on, Chibi Brianna, I will protect you from all harm. I promise you this, boku no chibi kitsune." His whispered vow reached his sister's ears, and she gave him a sleepy smile as she fell asleep, secure in her brother's embrace. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: This is AU if you haven't guessed, and it will focus mainly on Wufei and his sister. Pairings haven't been decided yet, but I am leaning towards 2x5, 1x4, and OCx3. Let me know if you like it or not.  
  
Silver Kitsune  
  
P.S. I do NOT own Gundam Wing or its characters. Brianna, however, is mine. Steal her, Wufei will find you, and no one else will. ~Wufei in the background, sharpening his sword, grins evilly.~ 


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
To Repair the Link  
  
"Damn it, Fei! Where the hell are you?!" A girl snapped as she frantically searched the Internet, hacking thru OZ files, looking for traces of her brother. Brianna tossed her waist-length black hair back as she furiously pounded the keyboard. "You'd think that your brother would want to keep in touch with you, but noooooo.......he just has to go on his little 'justice' rant and leave you hanging." She muttered as she slammed her laptop shut. Shenlong had been located on the outskirts of Saudi Arabia. "Time to go inform justice boy of his bad manners." An unholy grin lit her face.  
  
Wufei was in deeeeeep shit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oi, WU-MAN!! Whatcha doing?" A young braided boy yelled as he tackled the Chinese boy from behind. The boy ducked and let the braided idiot crash into the wall. "Maxwell, how many times have I told you not to interupt my meditation? And my name is Wu--Fei, NOT WU-MAN!" Wufei closed his eyes and resumed lotus position. He had been stuck in this safe house with the insufferable baka for too long. It was getting to him. ~I hope the others get back soon, or we will be short one pilot.~ He smirked. ~not that that would be a bad thing.~  
  
Duo plopped down on the couch, bored. "Man, I wish that something would happen, cause I am sooooooo bored!"  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. (AN: saw that comin'?)  
  
"Hey, waddaya know? Ask for and ye shall receive!" Duo grinned as he ran to open the door. Before he could reach the doorknob, said door gave a sudden lurch and was shoved open. Duo's grin faltered as he took in the person before him. "Wufei! Get in here...NOW!!" he hollered as he pulled his gun. "Now listen, lady," he instructed the person standing in the doorway. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing out here in the middle of fucking nowhere, but you had better have a good reason, cause I don't wanna haveta blow a beautiful girl's brains out." Wufei chose that moment to walk in. He stared at the person for a moment, then asked in Japanese, "Dare ka?"  
  
The woman smirked. "Anata no imouto no tomodachi. Watashi wa Sakura. Yoroshiku." She gave a mocking bow. At Wufei's shocked face, she cocked her head. "Oboenai?" (AN: Thought it would be his sister, didn't ya?)  
  
"Boku no imouto? Brianna?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Doko? Brianna wa doko?" Wufei was frantic. His sister....this woman knew where his sister was! ~Oh god, she's still alive. Thank god!~  
  
Duo, who had been scratching his head at the entire thing, suddenly piped up. "Um, for those that don't speak Japanese....WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
The woman in the door laughed. "Anata no tomodachi? Omoshiroii na!" Then she turned to Duo. "I have been sent here to tell your friend that Brianna is alive and currently looking for her brother." Turning back to Wufei, she grinned. "There is gonna be hell to pay when she finds you, ya know." Tossing out a goodbye, she left the safehouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Okay! First chapter done!! Hope you like it. Sakura is my own creation, so no stealing!! Give me ideas, or I won't write!  
  
Ja!  
  
Silver Kitsune 


	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 2  
  
Hell Hath no Wrath like a Sibling Scorned  
  
Three days later, all hell broke loose. Literally.  
  
"WUFEI CHANG!! You better have a damn good explanation why you didn't contact me for the past 7 years." A woman screamed as she stormed into the safehouse that the pilots currently occupied. She stopped in the living room, and stared at the Chinese man, who for all his rants on the weakness of women, looked ready to bolt.  
  
Heero and Duo ran into the room, their guns drawn and ready. They both stopped in shock as they saw their comrade cowaring infront of a woman, who was no more than 5'4". "What the hell..."  
  
The woman turned to face the two pilots. Chuckling, she bowed. "Watashi wa Brianna Chang desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Watashi wa Wufei no imouto. Shinpai shinai." She grinned at Heero, who looked shocked. "Nani? Didn't think that Wufei had a sister? Sorry to dissapoint." She turned to Duo. "Your the American? Sakura told me about you. Said you were really funny." Dark eyes turned cold as she gazed at her brother. "Well? I am waiting for an explanation."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ insert explanation about colony blowing up and stuff....didn't want to over dramatize it ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So that is why you didn't contact me for 7 years? Dammit, Fei-niichan, even an email would be nice. I don't ask for much, just confirmation that you were alive. You don't know how much I worried." She sniffled. During Wufei's explanation, she had sat down beside him, and was now leaning on him. Wufei hugged her gently. "Shes gone, isn't she 'Fei? Meiran-neechan is gone." She broke down. Burying her face into Wufei's shoulder, she sobbed. The mournful sound echoed in the quiet house as the three gundam pilots watched the seemingly strong young woman break down. After a while, her sobs turned to hiccups, then she quieted as she fell asleep in Wufei's arms. Wufei looked at Heero and Duo. "Where are Quatre and Trowa?"  
  
Heero looked at Wufei. "You can't let her stay." Duo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why not? She can't hurt anyone in her condition right now. She is not a liability, like Relena. That annoying woman can't hold a gun, let alone fight. She can. I trained her until I had to leave. She continued her training with Meiran." Wufei looked at his sleeping sister fondly. "Chibi kitsune wa seicho suru. Honto ni." Brianna smiled in her sleep and snuggled into her brother's stomach, unaware of the watchers.  
  
"She stays."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ AN: Okay that is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I know that Wufei is OOC, but if you had a litle sister, wouldn't you be protective of her if you hadn't seen her in over 7 years? If you want the translation for the Japanese words I used, review and ask for them, and I will post them.  
  
Ja!  
  
Silver Kitsune 


End file.
